Criminal Minds
by XXxxAkahanaKanarixxXX
Summary: Akahana Kanari, Shiro Yuri, and Utsukushii Akuma are wanted criminals in New York City. They're running from the police and find themselves in the Naruverse. They are found none other than the Akutsuki. Will they prove themselves useful? MY first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirens sounded. "Shit, they're coming closer!" said one girl. She had waist length chocolate brown hair and the eyes to match it. She was also the Narutard. "I know Kanari, I can hear." said a completely annoyed voice. "Akuma, have you disposed of the body?" "Hai, Yuri-chan, but I think we need to run now." "Too late they found us." said Kanari monotonously. "Put your hands up!" yelled an officer. They did quite the opposite. When they saw the officer they took off down the street and rounded a corner. There were three bullet shots and a flash and all the girls blacked out. When the girls woke up they were in a forest.

Kanari POV

I felt like crap. My legs were sore and my head hurt like a bitch. I looked around and saw that we were in a forest. '_Weird. Last thing I remember was when my girls and I were running from the cops.'_ I thought. _'My girls!'_ I looked around and found them still unconscious. I figured when they woke up we would find civilization. I looked around and noticed that the forest was unnaturally beautiful. It was the greenest green I have ever seen. I decided to lean against the tree and take in the scenery.

Yuri POV

I felt warm sunlight on my face. My eyes fluttered open. _'Where am I? Where are the girls?'_ I looked and saw that Kanari staring up in one of the trees and Akuma still knocked out. _'At least there are no cops.' _I thought. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes.

Regular POV

Kanari snapped out of her trance because of the rustle. She saw that Yuri was awake and that she heard the rustle too. Then two people dropped out of the trees. Two men to be exact. Two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them to be even _more_ exact. One of the men was huge. He also appeared to be blue and had gills. The other man wasn't as tall but he looked scary. He had his hair pulled back in a low pony and stared at them with hard onyx eyes. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Kanari whispered. "So you've heard of us? Not surprised." Kisame said as he smirked. "Hoshigaki Kisame Monster from the Hidden Mist, missing nin from Kirigakure former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Your former country sought you out for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations, including that of a daimyo of an unknown country." The two men stared at her as she continues. "Uchiha Itachi older brother of Uchiha Sasuke. Missing nin from Konohagakure. I know that the Uchiha Massacre was more than to test your strength." They looked at her surprised. She knew way too much. "We need you to come with us." Kanari looked at Yuri who just shrugged. _'What help.' _Kanari thought. "I'll come but my girls are coming with me. They know things too." "Fine. Kisame grab the unconscious one and let's go." They picked up Akuma and started walking. They had no idea of what they were walking into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akuma POV

'_Where am I?'_ I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. I saw men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were staring at me. "You're up, un." said a blond with beautiful blue eyes. "Is this a dream? I think it is 'cause you are too hot to be from where I'm from." I said sleepily. The blond smirked. "Where is Kanari-chan and Yuri-chan?" "We're over here and you're not dreaming." said Yuri. "We're in the Akatsuki base." "Impossible." I said. Then someone appeared at the door. It was a hot red head. "Leader-sama wants to speak with you three."

Normal POV

The three girls followed the red head. It was mostly silent till Kanari spoke up. "I know who you are." "Is that so?" replied the red head. "Yeah you're Akasuna no Sasori. You converted yourself into a puppet and think art is eternal." "That's correct." he said sounding as if he had no interest whatsoever. They arrived a big door, and he knocked. The door opened and they heard a voice so bone chilling, they actually shivered. "Come in" said the voice. Sasori led them in. "Sasori, you are dismissed." "Hai Leader-sama." Sasori left leaving the girls with the leader. "I heard that you hold information regarding the Akatsuki." "Yes. What of it?" replied Kanari.

"Tell me all that you know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well," Kanari began, "I know that the Akatsuki's main goal is to capture all the tailed beasts so you can obtain your goal of peace. The Akatsuki members travel in two man cells-" Kanari was cut off by the leader. "Name the members"

"Well there's Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, Tobi and you Pein. Or Nagato.

"Each of you tell me your names and what you are capable of."

"My name is Akahana Kanari. I am an information specialist and strategist. I am very skilled in martial arts."Kanari said.

"I am Shiro Yuri. I am a medic and I am also highly skilled in martial arts." Yuri said.

"My name is Utsukushii Akuma. I'm a weapons specialist and skilled in martial arts."

There was a silence and then he spoke "You will refer to me as Leader-sama and join the Akatsuki. Tomorrow you will meet the other members and we will assess your skill." The door opened and revealed Itachi. "Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." The girls followed. "Since we're low on space you'll be sharing a room with someone else." They stopped at a door. "Kanari, you'll be sharing a room with Hidan." _'Great. Just wonderfully awesome. But at least he's hot.'_ Itachi Knocked on the door and waited a moment. Suddenly a man with silver slicked back hair and no shirt opened the door. "What the fuck! I'm trying to sleep!" he yelled. Then he looked at Kanari. She looked back for a moment then turned blushing involuntary. "You'll have to share a room with her" he pointed to Kanari "until further notice." Itachi then left with Kanari's two friends followed.

Kanari POV

I couldn't stop staring at his perfectly sculpted chest. _'Shit, Kanari! You can't think like that! He might want to sacrifice you! You should be terrified!'_ I was pulled out of my mental argument by Hidan. "Oi bitch, you coming?" she shook her head blushing and walked in. The room's walls were black. The carpet was red and the ceiling white. There was one bed, a bathroom and a couch. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I watched as Hidan stretched, his muscles rippling, until he noticed. "You like what you see?" he said with a smirk. I looked away blushing madly. He sat down next to me and took my chin into his hand so we were face to face. "You're pretty fucking cute when you blush." He said. That made me blush even more if that's even possible! _'Say something baka!' _ He backed off little. "What's your name bitch?" he asked. My eye twitched when he said 'bitch'. "My name is Kanari and I don't appreciate you calling me a bitch." I said trying to stay calm. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want! Besides that's probably what you are _whore._" He said with a smirk. I couldn't take it, so I punched him square in the jaw. "OW! That fucking hurt!" "That's what you get!" I said satisfied. He must've gotten really pissed, because next thing I know, I'm pinned against the wall with my arms above my head and we're inches from each other. "I'm gonna make you pay bitch." He said with a smirk. "Get off!" I yelled. Still smirking he whispered in my ear "I happen to like this position don't you?" "No now get off!" I yelled then kneed him where the sun don't shine he backed off and grunted in pain. "I'll get you bitch! Just you wait." "Oh go fuck yourself." I said going to the couch as he went to the bed. "I'd rather fuck you." He said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and muttered 'perv' under my breath. I hope my friends don't have this kind of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hoped you've enjoyed my story so far. I'm kinda new to fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

**Yuri POV**

'_I hope Kanari is okay with Hidan.' _I thought after we dropped her off. I wonder where Akuma and I would be put. We stopped in front of another door a couple doors down from Kanari. Itachi knocked on the door and a very sleepy, very _shirtless_ blond. _'What's up with these dudes and no shirts!' _ "What is it, un?" the blond said. "You'll have to share a room with Yuri until further notice." He pointed to me when he said my name. "Fine, un." "See you later Akuma-chan." I stepped into his room and noticed it was rather messy. There were clothes and clay all over the floor and wait, the wall is _burned?_ I must've been staring, because I heard him chuckle lightly.

"I was making art, un."

"Art?" I asked.

"Yeah art is bang, un!"

"So you're an artist who believes that true art is fleeting, am I correct?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait, are you an artist?"

"Yeah but I do mostly sketches. Would you like to see my sketchbook?"

"Sure, un!" I handed him the book and he flipped through my sketches silently. 'I _hope he likes them. Wait, why do I care?" _He closed the book and handed it to me. "These are pretty good, un. If you don't mind I would like to show you my art, un." I smiled "Yeah I would like that." I walked over to the couch and made myself comfy. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short but I thought it would be better to do this chapter in Yuri's POV. Next chapter will be in Akuma's POV. Please review. I might cry if you don't. *sniff* *sniff*. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: New chappie! Yes I said chappie.**

**Deidara: You're so weird**

**Me: Your words wound me Deidara.**

**Me: Anyways on with the show/story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Akuma POV

'_Step step step step stop.' _I was thinking how many steps till Itachi and I were at our destination. I looked up at Itachi looking for explanation. "You'll be staying with Sasori-san." He knocked on the door and a bored looking red head opened the door. "Akuma-san will be staying in your room till further notice." Itachi explained. Sasori nodded and I followed him into the room. I noted the room smelled of wood and puppets. "You can have the bed. I don't sleep." I tilted my head to the side about to ask why when he spoke up. "I'm a puppet." "Oh that's pretty cool. You're living art." I said.

"You like art?"

"Yep. I like to sculpt."

"You don't blow it up do you?"

"No way! Art should be admired for generations and generations. It is eternal!" I exclaimed.

"I feel the same way. What's your name again?"

"Utsukushii Akuma" I said.

"Beautiful Demon?"

"Yeah there's a story behind it, but that's for later days." I said as I jumped on the bed.

"Night!"

**A/N: Well sorry for the short chapters but I gotta leave ya wantin more right? So review!**

**Do it. Now. Or else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay I'm back! I had a short writers' block. I feel warm and fuzzy inside from your reviews. So keep doin it. Or else. Srry if the Akatsuki are bit OOC.**

**By the way, here are the descriptions for Yuri and Akuma.**

**Yuri: Medium length orange hair in pigtails on the side of her head. She has ice blue eyes. She's very serious but laid back. **

**Akuma: A big tomboy. Very long silver hair that reaches the backs of her knees. She keeps it pulled up in high pony with bangs covering her left eye. Even though she is a tomboy, she is a major flirt when she wants to be. She loves messing with people's heads. Amber eyes.**

**And here's some stuff about Kanari: Akuma's partner in crime. Loud. Don't wake her up if you wish to live.**

**On with the show/story!  
**

Chapter 5

Kanari POV (For the first part she's dreaming)

_I was sitting in a meadow, looking up at the clouds. Then I noticed an animal. A purple Pegasus. "Yay! I command you let me ride you." It kneels down and I hop on its back. We took off then…poke. Someone poked me. Poke poke._

I felt it again. _'Do it one more time punk, I'm bout to swing.' _I thought still half asleep. They did it again, and I swung, satisfied when I hit something. I sat up to find Hidan lying on the floor out cold _'Guess I hit him harder then intended. Oh well he'll wake up soon.'_ I took some fresh clothes and headed for the shower. After I was clean, I pulled on my dark blue tank with black shorts that end mid thigh. I brushed my hair and got all the kinks out. _'Kinky.'_ I giggled at the thought. I walked out of the bathroom to find a fuming Hidan. "You bitch!" he yelled. I resisted the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp when he called me _that_ again. "What are you mad about?" I asked innocently. Then suddenly an evil smirk came across his face. I tried to make my way to the door but found myself pinned to the wall _again. _"Seriously man, what is up with you and walls?" I yelled. Then he leaned to my ear and whispered "Don't you wanna continue what we started last night?" I could practically feel the smirk in his voice. "No and unless you wanna repeat of the _end _of last night I suggest you fuck. Off." I said through clenched teeth.

He got the message and backed off. "You can be fucking scary when you want to bitch." "Damn straight." And with that I walked out of the room following the scent of food.

Yuri POV

I had a peaceful sleep until I felt someone's gaze. I lifted my lids to see Deidara standing staring down at me. "What the hell? It's too frickin' early." I said half awake. "It's time to get up, un." He said. I sat up and swung my feet over the bed, and sat there a moment thinking about the recent events. _' Well I know somehow we were teleported, but I'm not sure how. Or why. Kanari did say that she knew who they were, so the leader would want to question her. Maybe someone brought us here on purpose. I don't really believe in supernatural things besides Akuma…' _I found my duffel and sorted for some clean clothes. I made my way to the bathroom and showered. I threw on white tank with khaki short shorts, my black converse high tops that come up to under my knee, with buckles in them. I threw on my khaki trench, then I was ready to go. I checked my hair brushed it a bit then put it back into my pigtails. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Deidara waiting for me. He stared at me for a second before he said "Follow me we're going to get some food, un."

Akuma POV (First part, is a dream)

_I saw my five year old self in the back yard playing with my knives. I was using the trees for target practice. I heard a rustle and saw myself stiffen and try to find where the noise was coming from. Two knives came whizzing by, one grazing the soft skin of my five year old self. I was scared. I've never seen my own blood before and it scared me. Then seemingly out of nowhere came a man who I recognized to be my dad and another man and woman who I recognized as my Aunt and Uncle. They all seemed to stare at me with eyes full of pain and anger. Then, my father spoke up. "Akuma you are no longer a part of this family and you bring disgrace to the weapons master family. And for that you must die." Everything happened so fast. All I knew is that I was getting beaten by my own family. Then I snapped. All those five years of my young life have been nothing but a lie. I lost it. I picked myself off the ground, and picked up my favorite knife. My dad charged fast, but I was faster and I impaled him through his stomach, my hand reaching out of his back. He coughed up blood and his last words were "You will never be loved. You will always be that blood thirsty demon." And with that I pulled out my hand, and watched my father fall to the ground lifeless. Before I even knew it, I had already killed my aunt and uncle. When I calmed I looked around and saw the blood. My eyes widened in shock of what I did. I screamed and cried. Dead. Because of me. _

I woke with a scream, my heart racing and sweat rolling down my forehead. "What's the matter?" Sasori with slight worry in his voice. "Nothing just a bad dream." I smiled and he let it go for now. "Go get cleaned up." "Right." I got some stuff and took a cold shower. It was calming and after the shower, I felt normal. I grabbed a black tee with red markings that fit snug, and black short shorts. I threw on my black converse high tops with red markings on them. I walked out of the bathroom to see a bored looking Sasori. "You took too long, and I don't like to be kept waiting." _'Well someone's perky today' _I thought sarcastically as he lead me down the hallway towards where I smelled food.

**A/N: Hi everyone! How did you like the chapter? Sorry I took so long but I don't think you guys will be too disappointed if I do say so myself. Hehe. SOOOOOOOOO review. Do it. Now. I DARE you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers. I bring you another chappie! Hazzah! Yea I'm hoping you like the story so far. I have other ideas for stories so this one won't have so much drama. **

**Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh so on with the show/story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish.**

Chapter 6

Kanari POV

I finally made my way to the kitchen where I already saw Yuri with Deidara at the table eating. I was so excited to see Yuri, I practically tackled her. "Gack!" was her intelligent answer. "Oh I'm so happy to see you!" "Me too now get off!" she yelled. Wow that was uncommon.

"But I loooove you!" I said making innocent puppy eyes at her. Just then Akuma appeared into the kitchen with Sasori. She looked at the scene for a moment then said "You know, that looks kinda hot." That caused Deidara to choke on his food and Sasori with widen eyes. "You know, she's right, un." It took me a moment to realize the position we were in. I was on top straddling her hips. She glared daggers at me. "Hehehe sorry Yuri-chan." I got up then helped her up and just then Itachi came into the room. "Leader-sama called a meeting." Then he turned and left. "To the meeting room!" I yelled then ran out the room. Three seconds I came back realizing I had no idea where I was going. "Um, hehe where's the meeting room?"

**A/N: I know the chapters short, but don't beat me up about it! It will get better. Promise. Cross my heart. Sooooooo yeah. Review.**


End file.
